Code: SHIELD season 1
by NN010
Summary: I promise that the story is better than the title. AU: When Raina puts Coulson in the memory machine, he finds a memory of his family, and something else... Desperate for answers, Coulson enrolls in Kadic to find his brother and sister. His search leads him to the Lyoko Warriors. Now he must fight both The Clairvoyant and Z.A.N.A.
1. Prologue

Code: S.H.I.E.L.D.

Author's Note: I was NN009, but due to email issues and my stupidity I had to create a new account. I was originally going to do a pole on whether I should do this or my as of yet untitled Wolf Among Us one-shot series, but I couldn't come up with any ideas for that but I really had this itch to do this story and here we are! As the summary implies an alternate version of Phil Coulson will be my main protagonist in this story. This story will be in third person (I have never written in third person before!). This chapter takes place during the events of "The Magical Place" so to my fellow SHIELD fans I say this: DON'T SPOIL ANYTHING FROM AFTER SEASON 1 EPISODE 11 IN THE REVIEWS!

I don't own anything here. Code Lyoko belongs to Moonscoop, Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. belongs to Marvel Studios, Chase and Dylan Enheart belong to I Heart Lyoko!

Chapter 1: Prologue: Phil Coulson, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. is only 14 years old (6 feet, grey eyes, and is currently wearing a white shirt) but has been through a lot of stuff most prominently dying at the hands of Loki (The Asgardian god of mischief and Thor's half brother). At this moment he is being held captive by Raina (she is an Irish woman wearing a flower dress) so that her boss "The Clairvoyant" (A/N: If you've watched S.H.I.E.L.D. up to "Turn, Turn, Turn" (My personal favorite episode of the show) you know who he/she is, BUT DON'T SPOIL IT IN THE REVIEWS!) can find out what about Tahiti.

"I'm going to put you in this machine so we can find out the truth about Tahiti Agent Coulson." Raina told Coulson peacefully.

"It's a magical plac-, I keep saying that." Coulson responded with.

"Do as I say if you want to know why." Raina responded with. Coulson did as she said, Raina strapped him in but when she activated her memory machine, instead of finding a Tahiti memory he found this:

FLASHBACK: A younger Coulson, a mysterious boy, a mysterious girl, and a man were running through a tunnel.

"Dad what's going on?" the boy asked his dad.

"Who's after us?" Coulson asked (Raina heard that and looked at him in suspicion).

"Why are we running?" the girl asked.

"You will be safe, you will have to be separated but you will be safe!" the man yelled.

END OF FLASHBACK

"What did you see?" Raina asked Coulson.

"Nothing to do with Tahiti." Coulson answered truthfully.

"Alright, let's try this again." Raina responded, she reactivated the memory machine.

FLASHBACK: Coulson was lying on a bed and a man and a woman were experimenting on him, a machine was tampering with his memory.

"Let me die please! LET ME DIE!" Coulson yelled out (Raina looked at Coulson confidently as she had found what she was looking for, what Edison Po couldn't get out of Coulson. The truth about T.A.H.I.T.I.)!

END OF FLASHBACK

"That was definitely a Tahiti memory." Coulson told Raina. Suddenly he heard gunshots and Skye came in and hit Raina with the Night-Night gun and May unstrapped me. We all ran towards the car that Skye and May arrived at the car, Ward, and FitzSimmons were there too and they all drove off. Coulson explained to them what he saw on their way to "The Bus" (A modified Boeing C-17 Globe master III). When they arrived, Agent Victoria Hand was waiting for them.

"Various bases used by the Centipede have been raided and taken. The Clairvoyant is a no-show. You can have your plane back." Hand told the 6 S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. After a few hours of downtime, Coulson having a confrontation with one of the doctors from the T.A.H.I.T.I. who ended up telling a distraught Coulson that he was dead for days after his "death", Coulson decided to head to France for 2 reasons:

A: To find his brother, sister, and parents.

B: To catch up on his education.

A few hours later:

"We have arrived in Amiens, France." May (Short for her full name Melinda May) announced. The team searched for a couple hours before ending up at Kadic academy.

"Stop, I plan on enrolling here, don't come in unless you hear trouble." Coulson told them. After some talking with Principal Delmas Coulson was enrolled into Kadic on Coulson's one condition (That he may leave the premises whenever S.H.I.E.L.D. wants him for a mission).

"Hello I am Jeremie Belpois and I have been told to give you a tour." The small, glasses wearing 13 year old kid named Jeremie introduced himself.

"I'm Phil Coulson. Give me that tour, Belpois." Coulson told him.

10 minutes later:

"And here is your room." Jeremie finished off his tour with. 6 of Jeremie's friends showed up just before his laptop started beeping. They ran off. Coulson ran back to the SUV.

"Follow those kids." Coulson ordered Ward while pointing to Jeremie and his friends.

"Got it Coulson." Ward followed orders and they team of 6 ended up at an old Factory.

Meanwhile in the factory:

"Oh geez Odd is everything that flows through your head connected to food and girls?" Chase Enheart (He is a 14 year old ex military guy with hecterchormia) asked Odd as the 6 friends got out of the elevator.

"Maybe." Odd replied (he is 13, is svelte and seemingly has a bottomless pit for a stomach). The others who were there were Chase's step brother Dylan (He is a 13 year old ex military guy with hecterchormia), Aelita Schaeffer or Stones (she is a 13 year old girl who is dating Jeremie and was stuck in a supercomputer for 10 years), Ulrich Stern (He is a 14 year old hothead and is dating Yumi), and Yumi (She is 15 year old who is the most mature member of the group). Then suddenly Coulson shows up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Coulson asked the Lyoko Warriors.

THE END FOR NOW!


	2. Brothers and Sisters

Code: S.H.I.E.L.D.

Author's Note: I haven't seen any reviews, so if you can drop a review, it will be appreciated! As for my plans for this story, things will change as this is AU.

Chapter 2: Brothers and Sisters: During the Lyoko Warriors centric part of the Prologue:

"Alright, they have snuck into an abandoned car factory." Grant Ward thought out loud.

"If they come here on a regular basis, it isn't abandoned." Skye and Coulson pointed out at the same time.

"Those 2 have a point, and we might want to have a DNA scan on you 2 when we get back to the plan to verify any possible connection between the 2 of you." FitzSimmons told the team and addressed Coulson and Skye.

"Alright, I go in first, then Skye, then Ward, Fitzsimmons last. May stay here and protect the SUV." Coulson ordered.

"Got it Coulson." The team (minus Coulson) responded at once.

"May use a pistol or hand-to-hand combat, depending on the situation. Everyone else, Night-Night Guns only, their just students, not Centipede thugs." Coulson explained. He then went down the elevator. When it opened he saw the students from earlier, He raised his Night-Night gun.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Coulson asked the Lyoko Warriors. Skye came out of the elevator right when Coulson finished asking them.

"It's not what it looks like!" Jeremie yelled in defense of himself and his companions. Aelita and Chase thought Coulson looked familiar. Ward showed up.

"Jeremie, run a DNA test on myself, Aelita, that guy- ("MY NAME'S PHIL COULSON!" Coulson yelled out.) Fine, Coulson, and that woman ("MY NAME'S SKYE!" Skye yelled out.) Fine, Skye, just to see if we are related." Chase asked Jeremie .Jeremie agreed with Chase's idea. Jeremie grabbed 4 glass vials. Fitzsimmons came in and decided to help Jeremie.

"Alright: Chase, Aelita, Coulson, and Skye, spit into each of these vials." Jeremie instructed the 4 of them. The 4 of them did as Jeremie asked of them. Jeremie and Fitzsimmons started the test. The results shocked them.

"Chase, Aelita, Coulson did any of you spit into multiple vials?" Jeremie asked them.

"No, why?" The 4 them asked in unison.

"Because if these results are correct-" Fitz started before Simmons finished his sentence.

"-Then Coulson, The pink haired woman ("MY NAME'S AELITA STONES!" Aelita yelled out), fine Aelita, and the brown haired man ("MY NAME'S CHASE ENHEART!" Chase yelled out), fine Chase are blood related! As for Skye, she isn't related to them but her DNA is like nothing we have ever seen, it's as if she's Human but she isn't fully Human!" Simmons finished what Fitz was explaining (A/N: This is normal for them on the show during season 1.). The "Ghost" (Chase), the "Daughter of Lyoko" (Aelita), and the SHIELD legend (Coulson) looked at each other in shock, everyone in the room was shocked as much as they were. Chase, Aelita, Coulson, and their step brother Dylan shared a family hug.

THE END FOR NOW!

Author's note: Hit you with a plot twist, Chase Enheart, Aelita, and Phil Coulson, are all related, and Dylan is their step brother! I originally had Skye related as well but I decided that I wouldn't do it. UPDATE 12/11/14: I watched the season 2 midseason finale of Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., don't be suprised if continuity for both shows end up all over the place, I will do whatever is best for the story


	3. The Supercomputer

Code: SHIELD

Author's Note: So Chapter 3 is officially here! I plan on focusing on this and The Road To Canada: THE REDUX (A Walking Dead game story). This story takes place in season 1 of Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. initially and season 2 later on, but there will be some foreshadowing to events in season 2 in the season 1 part of this story (there was some in the previous chapter). Also check out the rewritten chapter 2 if you haven't already! Pairings for this story (as of now) are:

Romance parings:

Skye/Ward,

Aelita/Jeremie,

Ulrich/Yumi/William (a couple chapters from now) love triangle.

Sibling like feelings pairings:

Skye/Coulson,

Chase/Dylan.

DISCLAIMER: I only own this story, Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. belongs to Marvel, Code Lyoko belongs to Moonscoop, and Chase and Dylan Enheart belong to I Heart Lyoko, the version of Coulson shown in this story half belongs to me, half belongs to Marvel (Coulson is an adult in the show).

Chapter 3: The Supercomputer: Chase, Aelita, Coulson, and Dylan finished their hug after 30 seconds.

"Ward, Fitzsimmons go, tell May to go and that we'll meet up at The Bus, Skye stay here!" Coulson ordered to his team.

"Uh guys, Z.A.N.A. attack, remember?" Jeremie asked his friends.

"WHO OR WHAT IS Z.A.N.A.?!" Coulson and Skye asked/yelled in unison.

"We'll explain later!" Chase and Aelita answered at once. Everyone in the factory ran towards the scanners.

"Skye, don't tell anyone about this, understand?" Coulson asked of Skye.

"Whatever you say, AC." Skye answered, grinning while she does so.

"Transferring Coulson, Transferring Skye. Scanning Coulson, Scanning Skye. Virtualization!" Jeremie yelled out. Both of them landed on their asses and saw that they were in a forest of sorts. When Chase, Aelita, and Dylan came a few seconds later they landed on their feet.

"First landing is always the hardest." Chase reassured the 2 S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Coulson, and Skye looked down and saw that they were wearing S.H.I.E.L.D. vests.

"There is an activated tower to the west." Jeremie told them where Z.A.N.A.'s tower was, Jeremie made sure Coulson and Skye wouldn't have their memories erased upon a Return To The Past trip. After a few minutes of Coulson and Skye running to keep up with Chase, Aelita, and Dylan who were lucky enough to have vehicles, they had finally reached the tower. There were a whole bunch of Krabs and Bloks. Skye tried out her Lyoko powers; some lightning came out of her hands and hit the Bloks, taking them down 1 by 1, she then did the same to the Krabs.

"Those were Krabs." Jeremie explained to Coulson and Skye. Aelita floated to the top of the tower and typed in CODE: LYOKO.

"Return to the past… NOW!" Jeremie yelled out.

THE END FOR NOW!


	4. Catching Up

Code: SHIELD

Author's Note: I am really putting emphasis on this story right now! This chapter will be a quieter, expositional, 3,000+ word chapter where the most exciting moments are mostly flashbacks; I used a flashback scene from chapter 48 of 'An Adventure part 2', with permission from I Heart Lyoko of course. But it is a necessity nonetheless as we will learn more about what Chase and Aelita have been up to since their parents separated them from each other and Coulson. This chapter will pick up right where last chapter left off! Also I changed chapter 3 so that Skye and Coulson are the only members of Coulson's team/unit/family that wouldn't lose their memories due to a return to the past (as that is how it works in Code: Lyoko anyway as Coulson and Skye have been to Lyoko), to reflect that I intend to not have a Skye/Ward/May love triangle and that I just want it to be Skye/Ward (I figure some of you die hard Skye/Ward shippers could use some after the winter finale) and I changed Coulson's height in this story to be the same height as he is in Agents Of SHIELD (6 feet), sorry for the constant changes. Also if you're a Code: Lyoko fan (I have NOT seen an episode of Code Lyoko, I just found the characters interesting and now I'm writing a story around them and the Agents Of SHIELD characters) tell me through a review if I'm doing the characters justice, what you look forward to seeing me write about, and what you think about this story so far! If you (like me) am an Agents Of SHIELD fan tell the same things as the Code: Lyoko fans will but for Agents Of SHIELD through a review and what you thought about season 2 episode 10 "What They Become", yep I decided to my NO SPOILERS rule out the window forever for the sake of conversation with my readers, because I have 0 reviews on this as of when I was writing this! I personally really liked 2x10, it is my new favorite episode of the series topping my previous favorite, Season 1 episode 17 "Turn, Turn, Turn", I really liked how Skye was revealed to be a Marvel comics superhero, and she gained her powers this episode, March 3, 2015 can't come soon enough!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Agents of SHIELD, its characters, and Coulson's flashback scene belong to Marvel, Code Lyoko and its characters belongs to Moonscoop, and Chase, Dylan, and Jimmy Enheart, John Mason, Sergei Federov, and Chase's flashback scene from this chapter belong to I Heart Lyoko.

Chapter 4: Catching Up:

"Return to the past, NOW!" Jeremie yelled out, right after that a bright white light engulfed everyone. Skye and Coulson ended up back on The Bus while Jeremie and the rest of the Lyoko Warriors were back at Kadic. Skye and Coulson were confused as to why they were back on The Bus and not The Factory. Coulson called off the search for his family and told them he would do it himself. Chase, Dylan, and Aelita came onto the plane.

"Maybe we can ask them how we traveled back in time a couple of hours?" Skye whispered to Coulson.

"Not a bad idea Skye." Coulson whispered back.

"Don't touch Lola or else…" Coulson told Chase, Dylan, and Aelita his 1 rule on his plane. Chase, Dylan, Aelita, Coulson, and Skye all sat down in the lounge area of The Bus.

"First things first, how the hell did we travel 2 hours back in time?" Coulson asked Chase, Aelita, and Dylan.

"Yeah, how is that possible?" Skye asked them.

"It's called Return To The Past, it's a program on the supercomputer that allows it to rewind time a few hours, it's how SHIELD doesn't know about ZANA and the supercomputer, but every time we use it ZANA learns more about us and our methods, so we have to be careful, use it sparingly, and not for personal gain." Aelita answered Coulson and Skye.

"Alright, who's first on explaining their past, Chase, Aelita, or Phil?" Dylan asked.

"I'll go first." Chase answered, he cleared his throat.

"After whoever our (referring to himself, Coulson and Aelita) parents are separated us, I ended up in an orphanage in Chicago and was adapted by Dylan's parents, ended up in a top secret international task force when I was 6 where I earned the nickname "Ghost" for the fact I revolutionized stealth movement and fought like a Ghost, Dylan's dad, Jimmy, died when I was 9." Chase explained,

FLASHBACK, BAGHDAD, IRAQ, 2008: Captain Chase "Ghost" Enheart and his adapted father Commander Jimmy Enheart were in a UH-60 Blackhawk helicopter with a group of ten other men flying towards enemy camps.

"Remember, the targets on this op are Al-Qaeda operatives!" Jimmy yelled out to the other soldiers (Chase included).

"HOORAH" all the soldiers yelled out. Jimmy looked at his adopted son.

"You ready Ghost?" Jimmy asked Chase.

"Yes sir." Chase answered. Jimmy smiled at Chase right when an alarm rang.

"STINGER MISSILE!" the pilot yelled out! He tried to move the chopper out of the way but failed and the missile hit it.

"HANG ON!" Jimmy yelled out, the chopper crashed.

END OF FLASHBACK:

"So a missile hit your chopper and you all crashed?" Skye asked Chase.

"Yeah, only myself, Jimmy, and a few others survived." Chase answered Skye.

"I have a feeling that you've been hiding something about Dad's death and you're going to reveal it to us soon." Dylan stated his mind.

"I'll get to that, Dylan was back at base coordinating the mission, anyways back to what I was saying, so we regrouped outside the chopper-"Chase explained,

FLASHBACK BAGHDAD, IRAQ, 2008: Chase slowly opened his eyes and saw he was in a field, he also saw the survivors exit the chopper.

"BRAVO SIX? BRAVO SIX DO YOU COPY?!" Dylan asked/yelled. Jimmy put a hand on his mic as he helped Chase up off the ground.

"Baseplate, we're here." Jimmy answered.

"Copy, what the hell happened?" Dylan asked.

"AA fire, me, Ghost, and a few others are the only survivors." Jimmy answered Dylan.

"Roger that, I have new orders for you and this comes straight from the top." Dylan told the survivors.

"What's the objective?" Jimmy asked Dylan.

"Your team needs to divert to a farm less than half a click from your position, we believe an HVT is there." Dylan answered.

"Roger that." Jimmy responded, he then looked at Chase and tossed him an M4.

"You got your shit together?" Jimmy asked Chase.

"Yeah, yeah I think I'm good." Chase answered.

"How's our EVAC coming along?" a soldier named John Mettic asked.

"We're not evacuating, we're going after an HVT near us." Jimmy answered.

"WHAT? Who gave the order sir?" Mettic asked Jimmy.

"I did. NOW LET'S MOVE!" Jimmy yelled out.

END OF FLASHBACK:

"Mettic didn't agree with Jimmy?" Coulson asked Chase.

"No, I always thought that guy was a little off." Chase answered.

"Then what happened?" Aelita asked Chase,

FLASHBACK BAGHDAD, IRAQ, 2008, A FEW MINUTES LATER: The soldiers stacked up on the door.

"Commander Enheart this is General John Mason." Mason introduced himself on the comms.

"What happened to Sergeant Enheart? Jimmy asked Mason.

"He was sent to help be a mission commander to a group of Tier One's in Afghanistan." Mason answered.

"Roger that." Jimmy responded.

"The HVT is the number 2 of Al-Qaeda's leadership, Ayman Al Zawahiri." Mason explained who they were after.

"This a capture operation?" Jimmy asked Mason.

"Yes commander, capture him… ALIVE!" Mason yelled at/answered Jimmy.

"Yes sir." Jimmy responded, Jimmy reloaded his M4 right when Mason signed off.

"Alright you heard him, capture Al Zawahiri alive!" Jimmy yelled out to the soldiers, Chase included.

"Sir Yes sir!" the soldiers yelled in unison.

"Ghost, stack up on the door!" Jimmy ordered Chase, Chase leaned against the wall.

"Breach and clear! GO!" Jimmy yelled out to Chase, Chase shot at the hinges and Jimmy threw a flash bang grenade into the room, it went off and they all ran in, Chase tackled Al Zawahiri.

"GOT YOU ASSHOLE!" Chase yelled at Zawahiri.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Al Zawahiri yelled at Chase, Jimmy then hit him with the butt of his M4.

"AH!" Al Zawahiri yelped in pain.

"Commander this is General Mason." Mason came back on the comms introducing himself for the second fucking time!

"Sir we just apprehended the target." Jimmy told Mason.

"Your new objective is to take him for a prisoner swap." Mason gave the soldiers their new orders.

"Prisoner swap sir?" Jimmy asked Mason.

"Commander you will follow this order, is that understood?!" Mason asked/yelled at Jimmy.

"Yes sir." Jimmy answered through gritted teeth.

"Copy that, report back when you swap him." Mason told the soldiers before signing off, Jimmy then threw a bottle at the wall in anger.

END OF FLASHBACK:

"Wait, MASON TOLD YOU TO GIVE HIM THE HELL UP?!" Dylan asked in anger.

"He got on the radio and told us that Al Zawahiri was not the mission, HE WAS A FUCKING HANDOFF, A PRISONER EXCHANGE! AND RIGHT FUCKING THEN I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN SOMETHING WAS UP! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN RIGHT THEN AND THERE! LIKE WHAT THE FUCK WAS WRONG WITH ME?!" Chase yelled out/ answered Dylan in anger; he kicked one of the glass windows in front of the briefing area of The Bus in anger and shattered it.

"Chase easy, calm down!" Skye told Chase.

"What did you mean when you said something was up?" Coulson asked Chase, Chase sighed and put a hand on the back of his head,

FLASHBACK: BAGHDAD, IRAQ, 2008, A FEW HOURS LATER: The group walked towards the meeting spot, Al Zawahiri had a bag on his head.

"Where are we?!" Al Zawahiri asked to no one in particular.

"Shut it! Sir where are we?" Chase asked Jimmy.

"I don't know Ghost, just give me a minute." Jimmy answered, they heard gunfire coming from a short distance away, and Jimmy then proceeded to taking the bag off Al Zawahiri's head.

"I must be allowed to defend myself, give me a weapon." Al Zawahiri demanded a weapon.

"Give him what he wants Captain, that's an order!" Mason ordered to Chase.

"Damnit." Chase cursed himself and took out an M9, and then he let the clip fall out and kicked it away.

"What are you doing?" Zawahiri asked Chase.

"You said you wanted a weapon, you didn't say anything about ammo." Chase answered; he then shoved the M9 in Zawahiri's chest.

"Let's move, and keep an eye on him Ghost." Jimmy exclaimed.

"Got it." Chase answered.

END OF FLASHBACK:

"That General Mason guy sounds like a jerk." Aelita stated her thoughts on Mason.

"That motherfucker deserved everything he had coming to him." Dylan stated.

"Why?" Skye asked.

"Turns out he worked for Al-Qaeda." Dylan answered.

"Fucking Mason, I should have killed him in Afghanistan!" Chase yelled out in anger.

FLASHBACK: BAGHDAD, IRAQ, 2008:

"What now?" Chase asked Mason.

"Commander you are now authorized to kill a nexus target." Mason answered, Jimmy sighed, and he looked infuriated.

"Copy your last sir, assassinate a nexus target?" Jimmy asked Mason.

"It's a 2 man operation; you and Ghost are doing it and the rest your unit is to be recalled back to base." Mason answered.

"WHAT?! But sir-" Chase responded before getting cut off.

"Ghost you are ordered to go with commander Enheart! Is that understood?" Mason asked Chase.

"Yes sir." Chase answered after sighing in anger.

"The sniping position is on a rooftop of a rooftop of a hotel less than a klick away from your position." Mason finished with.

"Roger that." Jimmy responded, Mason then signed off.

"Come on Ghost; let's just get this over with." Jimmy told Chase. Chase, Jimmy, and Zawahiri started running to the hotel.

END OF FLASHBACK

"So Mason told you guys to leave the rest of your men and go assassinate a guy?" Coulson asked Chase.

"A nexus target, a high value individual." Chase answered Coulson.

"Who? Who did you kill?" Aelita asked Chase, Chase shed a tear,

FLASHBACK: BAGHDAD, IRAQ, 2008, 1 HOUR LATER:

"Sir Do you have a good visual?" Chase asked his adopted father over the comms.

"Copy Ghost, I'm on the rooftop opposite of the hotel." Jimmy answered over the comms, Chase and Zawahiri exited the elevator they were in.

"This way, everything is ready!" Zawahiri stated to Chase, they walked to the end of the rooftop.

"General I am on the rooftop, who is the target?" Chase asked Mason.

"Ghost, Sergei Federov is the target." Mason answered.

"Federov!" Chase muttered through gritted teeth, he then looked through the scope and saw two men bringing out a man who Chase presumed was Sergei with a bag over his head.

"There he is." Zawahiri told Chase, the man was struggling in vain.

"END THIS NOW GHOST!" Mason yelled through the comms. Chase pulled the trigger, a headshot, he then saw the man fall and the other two men running away in fear.

FIVE MINUTES LATER: Chase and Zawahiri walked out of the hotel, Chase noticed a grin on Zawahiri's face.

"What the fuck are you so smug about?" Chase asked him he kept grinning; Chase then started to run to the dead body.

"What the fuck is going on here?! What the fuck?!" Chase asked again. He then got to the body and crouched next to it, he slowly pulled off the bag and gasped, he saw Jimmy Enheart, KIA thanks to him.

"DAD!" Chase yelled out in grief.

"Fool." Zawahiri mocked Chase.

"YOU BASTARD!" Chase yelled out in response, he then pulled out his Colt M1911 pistol when he felt a bullet go through his leg, he fell and saw Mason.

"MASON!" Chase yelled out in anger, he then started crawling towards his gun and gripped it, but Mason stepped on his hand, Chase started hitting Mason's foot but Mason headbutted him.

"We need to leave!" Mason told Zawahiri.

"Yep." Zawahiri responded right before he and Mason took off as US army troops approached.

THREE WEEKS LATER: Chase woke up in a military field hospital; Dylan was sitting next to him.

"About time you woke up." Dylan told Chase.

"Yeah, right." Chase responded.

"What the hell happened? Where's Al Zawahiri?" Dylan asked Chase, Chase avoided that question.

"Did you hear about dad?" Chase asked Dylan.

"Yeah, I did." Dylan answered.

"I'm gonna miss him." Chase admitted.

"Yeah, who did it?" Dylan asked Chase.

"Uh, an Iraqi sniper shot him in the head." Chase lied to Dylan.

"Fucking insurgents, fucking Mason! Dylan yelled out in anger.

"Yeah, Mason." Chase responded.

END OF FLASHBACK: Dylan turned to Chase in anger after he finished sobbing on the floor,

"And you never bothered to tell me?!" Dylan asked in anger.

"Dil, I didn't know it was him." Chase answered.

"YOU KILLED MY FATHER!" Dylan yelled out.

"Dil-" Chase tried to tell him he didn't know when Dylan tackled him and started punching him in the face over and over again, Coulson broke it up quickly and threw Dylan into The Cage (a prison cell of sorts designed so that even gifted's and Asgardians couldn't break out.

"Anyway so I'm next." Coulson stated.

"While Chase was busy being 'The Ghost', I ended up at SHIELD, short for Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division, I worked with Tony Stark a couple times, met the Asgardian god of thunder Thor, met my heroic idol Captain America, and of course got my own unit and mobile headquarters. But I'm going to recount my last time on a SHIELD Helicarrier, which is exactly what it sounds like." Coulson started,

FLASHBACK: SHIELD HELICARRIER, MAY 4 2012, 3 HOURS BEFORE THE BATTLE OF NEW YORK: Loki (The Asgardian God Of Mischief) had just been freed from his containment cell by his henchmen and placed Thor in it. He was about to drop him out of the Helicarrier when Coulson showed up with a strange weapon in his hands.

"Move away please." Coulson demanded of Loki, he did so.

"You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent The Destroyer; even I don't know what it does. You want to find out?" Coulson asked Loki, he impaled him through the heart right after he finished his question.

"NO!" Thor cried out, a fake projection of Loki in front of Coulson disappeared; Loki removed his scepter from Coulson's chest. Loki walked over back to the control panel and ejected Thor from the Helicarrier.

"Your gonna lose." Coulson warned Loki.

"And why?" Loki asked a 'dying' Coulson.

"It's in your nature." Coulson answered.

"Your heroes are scattered, you're flying fortress falling out of the sky, what is my disadvantage?" Loki asked Coulson.

"You lack conviction." Coulson answered.

"I don't think I-" Loki started before being cut off by The Destroyer gun firing, sending him flying towards the wall.

"So that's what it does." Coulson told himself.

1 MINUTE LATER: SHIELD Director Nick Fury went towards a dying Coulson.

"Sorry boss, the god rabbited." Coulson explained.

"Just stay awake, eyes on me." Fury demanded to Coulson in a non threatening way.

"No, I'm clouding out here." Coulson responded.

"Not an option." Fury responded to Coulson in denial.

"Its okay boss, this was never gonna work if they didn't have something to-" Coulson explained to Fury about The Avengers Initiative before death cut him off.

END OF FLASHBACK:

"Oh my god." Aelita mumbled.

"How are you even alive bro?" Chase asked Coulson.

"Long and sad story short I was dead for a few days but from what I could find from this (he then pulled out the binder containing his death and recovery report) some drug called GH-325 was responsible for my resurrection." Coulson answered.

"Alright you 4 done here, tonight we're searching a house called The Hermitage as Chase and Aelita had a nightmare last night connected to it and we are going to search for anything that could tell us who you 3's parents are." Jeremie stated as he walked into the lounge area of The Bus.

THE END FOR NOW!


	5. The Hermitage

Code: SHIELD

Authors Note: This story is set around April 2014 at this early point of the story. Also after the back half of Agents of SHIELD season 1/ Code: Lyoko season 3, I will do the first half of SHIELD season 1/ the 2 part ZANA awakens prequel for Code: Lyoko, then Code: Lyoko season 4/ Agents of SHIELD season 2 in a sequel! As with last chapter we are picking up right where last chapter left off so Dylan is in The Cage right now for the duration of this chapter. Also if there are any spelling mistakes I don't have a beta so there all my fault. Last chapter was the longest thing I have ever written!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except my OC Nick who pops up towards the end of the chapter. Agents of SHIELD belongs to Marvel, Code: Lyoko belongs to Moonscoop, The Wolf Among Us belongs to Telltale Games, and Chase and Dylan Enheart belongs to I Heart Lyoko.

Chapter 5: The Hermitage:

"Alright you 4 done here, tonight we're searching a house called The Hermitage as Chase and Aelita had a nightmare last night connected to it and we are going to search the place for anything that could tell us who you 3's (talking to Chase, Coulson, and Aelita) are." Jeremie stated to the 3 siblings and Skye as he walked into the lounge area of The Bus.

"Sure, actually let's do that now." Coulson responded.

"The others are waiting for us there now." Jeremie told them.

"Skye and I will take Lola (A modified 1962 Chevrolet Corvette convertible capable of hover flight), we'll meet you guys there." Coulson told his long lost siblings and Jeremie.

"Sounds like a plan." Jeremie approved.

A FEW MINUTES LATER:

Jeremie, Chase, and Aelita had run a marathon in order to arrive at the same time as Coulson and Skye in Lola.

"WOW." Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd were in awe of Coulson's flying Corvette.

"Alright let's search this place, and Dylan is still on my plane due to aggression against Chase." Coulson told the Lyoko Warriors (he was including himself and Skye in that).

MEANWHILE ON THE BUS:

May, and Ward were questioning Dylan.

"What are you doing here? ARE YOU WORKING WITH CENTIPEDE AND/OR THE CLAIRVOYANT?!" Ward asked Dylan.

"I have 0 ideas on what Centipede or The Clairvoyant are. Oh and your 'buddy' Coulson threw me in here after I started punching my step-brother and HIS (referring to Coulson) Brother Chase Enheart. " Dylan answered 'The Robot' as Skye nicknamed Ward.

"Where have I heard that name before?" Ward asked Dylan.

"Well he is The Ghost-" Dylan started before May cut him off.

"Wait as in 'The Ghost' who reinvented stealth, and is a known archenemy of Sergei Federov? Are you telling us he is Coulson's brother, Dylan?" May asked Dylan.

"Yep." Dylan just replied.

BACK AT THE HERMITAGE: Coulson, Chase, Aelita, Skye, Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi (last name Ishiyama) all started searching The Hermitage. They found a picture of a man, a woman, a younger Aelita, Chase, and Coulson.

"Holy shit." Everyone reacted.

"Well it's more proof that Coulson, Chase, and Aelita are brothers and sister." Jeremie pointed out. The 8 of them then proceeded to searching the rest of the house, Coulson, Chase, and Aelita found Journals, and came across a secret door disguised as a bookcase, inside were a doll that Aelita recognised as 'Mr Puck', a bullet casing on a necklace, and a Captain America replica shield.

LATER IN JEREMIE'S ROOM AT KADIC:  
>"Guys be quiet, my roommate doesn't mind me doing whatever, as long as it doesn't disturb his live streams." Jeremie whispered to his friends.<p>

"What kind of live streams?" Chase asked Jeremie.

"I'll show you." Jeremie answered as he quietly opened the door, inside a guy, presumably 14 years old was playing a video game.

"I know my roommate Nick is playing, recording for his YouTube channel, and live streaming on Twitch 'The Wolf Among Us: Episode 3: A Crooked Mile' on PC right now." Jeremie explained. On the screen they saw a werewolf rip a guys throat out.

"Tweedledum, death is what you get for messing with Sheriff Bigby Wolf!" Jeremie's roommate Nick yelled out, after this the Lyoko Warriors ignored him.

"So while you guys were looking at Phil, Chase, and Aelita's Journal's I found something that could tell us who owned that place." Jeremie whispered so Nick would not get pissed off at Jeremie for interrupting his stream.

"Who?" Chase asked.

"Waldo Franz Schaffer, also known as Franz Hopper." Jeremie answered.

THE END FOR NOW!


	6. Seeds Part 1

Code: SHIELD

Author's Note: This chapter we will start delving into Agents of SHIELD season 1 with episode 12: "Seeds" (the opening portion of the prologue uses material from SHIELD season 1 episode 11 "The Magical Place"), but it will pick up where we left off last chapter, with the Lyoko Warriors finding out about Aelita, Chase, and Coulson's father. I will divide the SHIELD and Lyoko episodes into multiple chapters. Also keep in mind that every once in a while I will delve into some original stuff, I won't always be using episodes of Agents of SHIELD or Code: Lyoko from here on out. This is mostly a set up chapter for what's to come. In other news PhoenixAngel47 has given me her blessing to write an Arrow based standalone spinoff of her Infinity stones series with the younger brother of Paige Willows (the main protagonist of the main entries of the series), Danny (who will never appear in the main series and will only be mentioned as of when I wrote this author's note) as the protagonist, it will be called "Arrow" in the vein of the main entries of the series and will be posted in the Arrow fandom sometime in February. I'm also planning a AU post SHIELD 2x10 story where my OC Nick works for Chicago PD, his archenemy Black Mask is a midlevel HYDRA leader based in Chicago who takes over the North American HYDRA branch after Whitehall's death in 2x10, and is Skye's long lost twin brother. I don't know what to call it yet but if you have any ideas let me know either via PM or a review.

Chapter 6: Seeds part 1:

"Franz Hopper… is our father?" Chase and Aelita were shocked that their father was Franz Hopper.

"Explains why he would help us in our fight against ZANA." Jeremie stated.

"I'm sorry, but just who is Franz Hopper?" Coulson asked the other Lyoko Warriors (except Skye).

"Franz Hopper was a teacher here at Kadic, he must have created the supercomputer, and he must have been ZANA's master before he went rogue. He also must be your father." Jeremie explained. Suddenly Coulson's phone rang, 'Melinda May' the caller ID read, he answered it.

"Coulson, we have a series of incidents that have occurred at SHIELD academy's Science and Technology division, we will drop off Ward, FitzSimmons, and Skye at SciTech to investigate, and we have other matters to attend to." May told Coulson, she then hung up.

"Guys, as much as Skye and I would like to stick around I have other matters to attend to while Skye is investigating an incident at SHIELD academy's Science and Technology division." Coulson told his new friends.

EARLIER THAT DAY, SHIELD ACADEMY SCIENCE AND TECHNOLOGY DIVISION: 2 guys and a woman entered the pool at SciTech, they were talking about tests and stuff, when the guys entered the pool, and they talked the woman into going in right when the pool started to freeze. One of the guys "Seth" got his leg trapped in the ice. A guy who was studying in the area grabbed a pole and broke the ice, breaking Seth free.

PRESENT DAY, THE BUS: Coulson has just finished briefing everyone about how their investigating a series of incidents at SciTech while he and May were attending to other matters.

"What matters are we attending to?" Coulson asked May after the briefing.

"Skye's past, you promised her that you would help her find the truth about her past." May answered.

FLASHBACK: 2 MONTHS EARLIER, THE BUS: After Skye had tipped off her former Rising Tide (a "Hacktivist group" as Skye described it)/ hacker mentor/ ex boyfriend Miles Lydon about the fact that SHIELD was going after him, May having caught the 2 having sex with each other in a hotel room, and a registered gifted ('gifted' being the term that SHIELD used for super powered people) named Chan Ho Yin caused a Centipede base to blow up (A/N: More on that in my prequel chapters), Coulson gave Skye an ultimatum, either she could come clean on why she's really on The Bus or get sent to The Fridge with Miles, she then pulled an SD card out of her bra and placed it on the table/ computer.

"This is everything I have." Skye told Coulson sorrowfully.

"On us?" Coulson asked her.

"On me." She answered even more sorrowfully, Coulson then put the SD card into the computer, a bunch receipts, personal info popped up but a redacted medical file caught Coulson's attention.

"My life long search has led to a single document, redacted." Skye explained.

"By SHIELD." Coulson whispered, shock filling his voice.

"I joined this team in hopes of finding out who my parents are, who I really am. Coulson, can you please help me with this?" Skye explained to Coulson.

"You might not like what you find. I don't know who my parents are either, hell I'm not sure if I WANT to know, but, ever since I was stabbed in the chest by an Asgardian and died for a few seconds (A/N: Coulson didn't know about GH-325 at this point in time), I've had this nagging feeling that I have to know that wasn't there before." Coulson answered Skye's question and also confided that he was an orphan as well.

"Thanks for your sympathy, but my origins can't be worse than I imagined." Skye told Coulson.

THE END FOR NOW!

Author's Note: Sorry about the cliffhanger but I really needed to finish this because as you can tell from my author's note from the start of this chapter I have 2 new stories to work on, and 2 remakes of old stories that have been on the backburner for a while due to this story.


End file.
